El cielo es una persona en la Tierra
by dreamingonmybed
Summary: Steve siempre la miraba, disfrutaba de su cumpañía, porque aunque no se lo dijera, lo hacía sentir como si es cielo fuese una persona en la tierra. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel a a Marvel Cinematic Universe.


Estoy trabajando en un nuevo Fic, pero mientras lo escuchaba salió en mi lista de reproducción Heaven is a place on earth y me inspiré, espero les guste,

Siempre la miraba, o eso trataba. Ser con-líderes de los Vengadores tenía sus ventajas, podía pasar más tiempo con ella, ese tiempo les permitió reparar la relación que en algún punto se había roto. En algún momento el dejó de llamarla Nat, ella dejó de llamarlo Steve, apellidos, eso era la que usaban, alguna broma de vez en cuando que los alejaba de ser solo conocidos.

Después de D.C creyó sentir algo, una chispa, una esperanza futura, después ella se marchó y la veía exclusivamente cuando seguían alguna pista de Hydra, después llegó Bruce a desaparecer lo poco que quedaba de la chispa. No lo culpaba, las cosas simplemente suceden, incluso lo había alentado a buscar algo con ella, le había dado un empujoncito para que comenzara una relación con la mujer que el soñaba, sacrificaba su felicidad por la de ella. Y después Bruce desapareció, y Natasha volvió a ser Natasha, la que conoció años atrás cuando Nueva York se vio atacado por alienígenas. Su esperanza comenzó a restaurarse, poco a poco, día a día, broma a broma.

Siempre la miraba. Desviaba la vista a ella durante las juntas, en los entrenamientos se permitía parar unos segundos para observarla mientras lo veía engancharse en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con alguno de los nuevos reclutas, o la veía a ella hacer lo mismo, y cuando eran ellos combatiendo buscaba la manera de verla. A veces paseaban por el centro, hablaban de la evaluación y progreso de los nuevos vengadores y a veces simplemente hablaban de su día, y eso le gustaba, le gustaba saber cómo había ido su día y le gustaba que ella se interesara en el suyo. Y a veces por la noche la dibujaba, cuando las ganas de ir a verla y decirle todo lo que le hacía sentir comenzaban a superar su control, la dibujaba para calmar sus ansias de verla aunque fuese unos segundos más.

Volvían a ser cercanos, le encantaba ser tan cercano a ella, aunque también le dificultaba mantener el control y no besarla frente a todos. Comenzaban a pasar más tiempo juntos, desayunaban juntos, se iban a entrenar, paseaban por los pasillos del lugar hablando de cualquier cosa, ella le ayudaba a ponerse al día con todo lo que se había perdido, veían películas y documentales cada que podían, le encantaba ver películas con ella. Habían comenzado cada uno en un extremo del sofá, con el paso de los días la cercanía aumentó, ahora cada que veían algo en la T.V ella se acurrucaba a su lado, a veces se cubrían con una manta, ella recargaba la cabeza en su hombro, en ocasiones se quedaba dormida, sobre todo si la película ya la había visto o le aburría y el la llevaba en brazos a su habitación. Si se reunían todos en la sala y había poco lugar para sentarse ella encontraba alguna manera de acomodarse a su lado, se sentaba en los brazos del sofá donde el estuviera, si había lugar o alguien le cedía el suyo se sentaba a su lado y subía las piernas sobre las de él. La primera vez que lo hizo frente al equipo tomó a casi todos por sorpresa. Sam y Wanda los miraban con las cejas alzadas, sin decir nada más, Rhodey miraba las piernas de ambos con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de analizar cuando se habían vuelto tan cercanos, Vision no entendía la sorpresa, era un gesto propio de los humanos. Steve simplemente sonrió.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Natasha y después le dio una mordida a su barra proteínica.

-Nada.- Contesto Sam para después volver su atención nuevamente al partido que se transmitía, Rhodey hizo lo mismo, Wanda se centró nuevamente en su libro y Natasha se encogió de hombros ofreciéndole una mordida de su barra a Steve.

-¿Desde cuándo Natasha y tú son tan cercanos?-Preguntó Sam en una pausa para recuperar el aliento después de recorrer el perímetro del centro 2 veces. Se tiró bajo la sombra de un árbol agotado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Respondió Steve regresando unos metros a trote para alcanzarlo y sentarse junto a él.

-Últimamente están más, hum, en contacto físico, no me imaginaba a Natasha como las que se acurrucan al lado de alguien o lo abrazan, o simplemente lo están tocando siempre, a eso me refiero ¿están saliendo en secreto o algo?

El rubio se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.- No, solo somos amigos.- Contestó sin dirigirle la mirada a su interrogador.

-Y tú buscas algo más.- Dijo Sam soltando una risita al final de su frase.

-¿Me preguntas o me dices?- Respondió Steve con vergüenza.

-Te digo, se te nota, puede que no sea un espía entrenado, pero cuando alguien está enamorado es difícil ocultarlo, siempre la vez, sonríes siempre que estas con ella, y no tu sonrisa de siempre, esa que el das a todos, sonríes con ganas, hombre estás enamorado de ella.

-Yo…- Steve soltó un suspiro derrotado, no podía mentirle, se mentiría a él mismo.- Si lo estoy, es algo, es algo que no puedo explicar, cuando estoy con ella me siento como si no estuviera en la Tierra, nunca me había sentido así.

-Sin duda enamorado, enamoradísimo diría yo ¿Te has imaginado a futuro con ella?

-Sí.- Admitió rojo hasta las orejas Steve.-Últimamente es algo que no dejo de pensar, cuando desperté después de 70 años me di cuenta que todo lo que había soñado antes de ser Capitán América, una casa en un lugar tranquilo, esposa, hijos, todo estaba fuera de mi alcance, después fuimos a casa de Barton, conocimos a su familia y vi lo feliz que es y lo difícil que se le hace irse a una misión sabiendo que podría no regresar, estar ahí era una tortura, porque me di cuenta que lo que tenía no era ya un sueño difícil, era un sueño que se había quedado en el pasado, hace 70 años, y ahora con Natasha, ni siquiera sé si ella siente lo mismo y no la dejo de imaginar como mi esposa.

Sam le dio una palmada en el hombro y después se puso de pie ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara.

-No lo sabrás si no lo hablan, vamos de regreso, muero de hambre.- Y sin más su compañero comenzó a correr con dirección al edificio que servía como casa para el equipo.

El soldado no se pudo sacar las palabras de su compañero de la cabeza en todo el día, no vio a Natasha en todo el día tampoco, había ido a Nueva York con Wanda en su día libre, las dos se habían vuelto muy cercanas. No llegaron hasta la noche, él se encontraba en la sala, viendo una película que pasaban por cable, aunque realmente no le ponía atención, no la vio llegar, hasta que estaba a su lado quitándose los zapatos, acomodándose y tapándose con una manta hasta el cuello. Se quedó dormida al poco rato, la cargó en brazos y la llevo a su recámara, corrió con cuidado las sábanas y la acostó en la cama, y no se resistió, besó con cuidado de no despertarla su frente para después alejarse.

-Steve.- Escucho que llamaba su nombre cuando estaba por salir de su cuarto.

-¿Si?- Respondió a la sombra que se había incorporado hasta sentarse en la cama.

-Quédate.- Dijo con suavidad y se hizo a un lado dejándole espacio en la cama.

Dudo unos segundos, para después asentir, aunque no estaba seguro si lo había visto, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acomodó en la cama a su lado, Natasha se acercó más colocando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el.

-Solo tuve un mal sueño y me tranquiliza estar a tu lado, se siente menos como una pesadilla y más como un sueño.

-Natasha.- Su nombre salió con duda de sus labios.

La pelirroja se incorporó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, aún en la oscuridad podía distinguir el verdor de los ojos de la espía.

-¿Sabes cómo dicen que el cielo es un lugar en la Tierra?-Preguntó tomándolo por sorpresa, no se esperaba que le dijera eso.

-Sí, lo he escuchado.- Contestó aun con duda.

-No es un lugar, es una persona.

Steve se incorporó también, sabía a qué se refería, con cuidado acarició la mejilla de Natasha, quien se encargó de acortar la poca distancia que había entre ambos uniendo sus labios en una beso suave, lento, tierno como no había tenido ninguno.

-Tú eres mi cielo en la tierra.- Dijo finalmente Natasha cuando se separaron.

Steve la abrazó, porque el sentía lo mismo, ella hacía del cielo una persona en la Tierra.


End file.
